


That's Us!

by Asilvermoment



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asilvermoment/pseuds/Asilvermoment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters of Arrow each have their reactions at seeing their lives depicted on TV. My version of total hype in lieu of Season 3 starting tonight!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Us!

It was about time they got to do something relaxing! 

Felicity has dusted off the large monitor and Dig was hooking it up. Roy, starved from his nightly vigil with Oliver, was making popcorn with his mask still on (which made Felicity chuckle).

Oliver, who openly admitted that today had been tough (by flexing his jaw and growling out incoherent syllables, then stalking out of the Arrow Cave), was ambling down the metal stairs carrying an 18 pack of beer.

They had moved a couple of couches here from the Queen mansion, since no one *really* liked to go there anymore. The house had too much baggage, too many emotional scars. But the furniture was excellent quality and, as Felicity had mentioned multiple times, it "would make the Arrow Cave feel more like home."

So Oliver acquiesced.

"Popcorn's ready!" Roy said, quickly seizing the bag out of the microwave, opening it and stuffing mass amounts of the stuff in his mouth.

"Slow down, man," Dig commanded, interpositioning himself between Roy and the couch. "You've gotta pay the toll!" He held out his hand, expecting popcorn. Roy huffed a sigh and handed it over.

"You know, Dig," Roy began, "I could probably take you now. I've been training pretty hard recently..."

Dig smiled and opened his mouth to speak, when...

"Your training pales in comparison to that which we have been given. Put simply, you'd lose in a match against me and mine," a familiar voice stated from the shadows.

Roy's boyish grin disappeared. "Thanks, Nyssa," he said. "You always dish out that humble pie." He snatched the popcorn bag back from Dig and flopped down on the couch in his gear, proceeding to demolish the bag.

"Welcome back ladies!!!" Felicity charmingly stated, throwing her arms around Sara (who offered her a dimpled grin) and Nyssa (who seemingly didn't know how to receive a stranger's embrace).

"It's good to be back!" Sara said, and offered what was tucked under her arm to Felicity. "They're still warm," she said with a bit of pride.

Felicity smelled the intoxicating cookies in her hands and managed, "I am so thankful to be in the company of sensible people again."

Nyssa handed over the bottle in her hands. "I hope you enjoy this fine wine we brought back from Tuscany, as well."

Without missing a beat, Felicity remarked, "Is that even a question?!"

Oliver greeted Laurel, while the others were preoccupied.

"Hey Ollie," she said, gracefully making her way down the stairs.

He half-smiled and welcome her back to the Arrow Cave. He was still getting used to the idea of Laurel being there. Their team had rapidly been expanding over the past couple months, and her addition both felt strange and comfortable.

Sara saw her sister and made her way across the room, grabbing the now-blonde in a massive hug. "You changed your hair!" Sara said. "Miss me or something?" she winked.

Laurel smiled, "I was ready for a change, in a big way." Her eyes met Oliver's and they shared a moment.

Roy shouted from the couch. "Show's starting. Less sentimentality, more watching please."

They all took their seats, equipped with food and drink.

The show began.

_A masked vigilante saves the city from desperation and destitution, with the help of his loyal friends Felicia and Divul. Romance, intrigue, mystery and power! Who are these other players in the masked man's city? A quirky couple that will stun you with their skills and beauty, a fierce lawyer who is undergoing a transformation, and an enraged boy who learns to become a responsible man!_

Roy's popcorn fell out of his mouth. "Guys..." 

Oliver was sitting on the edge of his seat, unsure of what to say.

Laurel grabbed her temples on her forehead and rubbed them. "Well, I'm going to have to find a way to get these perps."

Nyssa interjected, "If our identities are compromised, it will be a blood bath..."

Sara placed her hand on Nyssa's forearm and whispered, "Sweetie, I don't think that's really your first choice... maybe calm down and think it over."

Dig sighed and got up to grab another beer. "Felicity, you can scrub this right?

Felicity, whose mouth was hanging open, nodded slowly. She was unsure. "Umm, yes? Maybe? It depends on the frequency type and the footage reel, as well as which server it's coming from and the amount of cybersecurity attached to the..." She paused.

"Dig, get me another beer."

Roy scoffed. "And this is why we can't have nice things... and by nice, I just mean normal."

Oliver looked at the rest of the gang.

"Seriously people, what is wrong with you?! SEASON 3 IS ON TONIGHT!"

*And they all rejoiced!*

 


End file.
